It Started With The Color Pink
by kisshuismylife
Summary: When Kisshu paints Pai's room pink, an interesting string of events ensue. Please R&R!


**It Started With The Color Pink**

Ichigo had noticed something about Pai lately; he shuddered whenever he saw her. One day she brought the matter up at a meeting the Mews were having with their creators.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Lettuce said. "I wonder why he does that; he doesn't seem scared of you. He just shudders every time he sees you, and then attacks all of us."

"He probably just hates her 'cause she's human," Ryou said.

"But then why doesn't he shudder when he sees any of the rest of us?" Zakuro asked.

"I can answer that," a voice from the ceiling said. The Mews looked up, and saw Taruto floating near the ceiling.

"When did you get here?" Mint asked.

"While you were in the basement," Taruto said. "Anyways, the reason why Pai shudders when he sees the old hag is because he's terrified of the color pink. He's a complete lunatic."

The Mews were laughing as Ryou asked, "Why are you telling US this?"

"Pai took all my candy away, so it's just a little revenge," Taruto said, shrugging. "Do you have cheesecake?"

"It's in the fridge," Keiichiro said. "Not too much, please."

"YAY!" Taruto said happily, and floated down, then went into the kitchen.

The Mews finally calmed down a few minutes later, and Ichigo said, "That was priceless. I wonder why Pai's afraid of pink?"

"Your room," Taruto called from the kitchen. "He came to get Kisshu out of your tree one night, and looked in your room, and according to Kisshu, he spent the night under his bed muttering about 'pink doom'."

"That sounds kind of disturbed," Zakuro commented.

"Like I said, he's a complete lunatic," Taruto said. He came out of the kitchen, and said, "Thanks for the cheesecake. I'll be heading back now." He teleported off, and the Mews sighed.

"I just had an idea," Ryou said.

"If it involves turning the rest of our uniforms pink, count me out," Zakuro said. Ryou drooped.

_**Meanwhile, on the Cyniclons' ship: **_"So, did you tell them?" Kisshu asked Taruto.

"Sure did; how'd your plan go?" Taruto asked.

"Worked like a charm," Kisshu said. "I don't think he's noticed, either."

Just as Kisshu said this, they heard Pai scream, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S ALL _**PINK**_ IN HERE! THIS IS TERRIBLE!"

Kisshu and Taruto were laughing too hard to speak as Pai then screamed, "MY PLUSHIES! THEY'RE PINK TOO! WHY ME!?"

"Three…. Two…. One…." Kisshu gasped out.

Right on cue, Pai shouted, "KISSHU! TARUTO! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO _**DIE **_TODAY, YOU HEAR ME? I'M GOING TO CAST YOU INTO THE DEEPEST PIT OF HELL TO ROT FOR ETERNITY! PREPARE YOURSELVES!"

"Time to go," Taruto said, and teleported back to Café Mew Mew, followed by Kisshu.

The Mews were finishing their meeting when Kisshu and Taruto teleported in, and Ichigo sighed. "Let me guess, you got kicked out again," she said.

"Not exactly, but we ran for it before Pai could, and I quote, 'cast us into the deepest pit of Hell to rot for eternity'," Kisshu said. "I turned everything in his room pink."

"Did you remember to get anything important to you out first?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu's eyes widened, and he teleported.

Five minutes later, Ichigo's eyes widened. "Taruto, I need you to teleport me to where Kisshu is; something's wrong," she said urgently.

"How do you know?" Lettuce asked.

"Not important right now," Ichigo said. She looked really worried, and Taruto took her hand, then teleported off with her.

They landed in Kisshu's room, and found him sitting on the bed. "Kisshu, what happened?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"The picture of my parents is gone," Kisshu said. "I can't find it anywhere. I think Pai either took it or destroyed it."

Taruto concentrated, and said, "Pai's in his lab; I'll go see if he has the photo." He teleported out, and Ichigo sat down next to Kisshu, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Before she could say anything, though, Taruto teleported back in with a grim look on his face.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, worried by his expression.

"Pai burned it," Taruto said bitterly. "I'm calling my mom; this is unforgivable."

Ichigo felt Kisshu stiffen, and then he said, "Tell her she'd better get here fast if she wants to see Pai alive again."

"Got it," Taruto said, and teleported out. Kisshu did the same, leaving Ichigo alone.

Soon after they left, Ichigo's cell phone rang, and she picked up, seeing it was Lettuce. "What's up?" she asked Lettuce.

"_What happened?" _Lettuce asked worriedly.

"Pai burned Kisshu's picture of his parents," Ichigo said grimly. "And judging by Kisshu's reaction, I think it's a good thing you and Pai haven't bonded yet. I would highly recommend not coming here or trying to defend Pai's actions, unless you want Kisshu to kill you too."

"_But what about Pai?" _Lettuce asked.

"He doesn't deserve your pity," Ichigo said, and hung up.

_**Meanwhile, with Taruto: **_Taruto had called his home number, and soon after, his mother Yuki's face came up on the screen of their communication device. She looked happy, but that faded when she saw Taruto's face. "What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Pai burned Kisshu's picture of his parents," Taruto said bitterly. "And all Kisshu did was paint his room pink as a joke. And Kisshu said you'd better get here fast if you want to see Pai alive again."

Yuki looked horrified, and said, "I'll be right there. I've got a surprise for you all anyways." She cut the connection. Taruto snapped his fingers, concentrating, and Ichigo fell out of a teleportation hole. "What's up?" she asked. "Did you get in touch with your mom?"

"She's on her way; I figured you should meet your in-laws," Taruto said. Ichigo blushed as she stood up.

Ten minutes later, a portal opened up, and to Taruto and Ichigo's surprise, it wasn't only Yuki who stepped out. With her were three other people. One was a man with purple hair and gold eyes, but Ichigo recognized the other two as Kisshu's parents, having been shown the picture Pai burned. "Where are Kisshu and Pai?" Yuki asked.

"Pai's lab, follow me," Taruto said, and flew out the door of the control room, followed by Ichigo, Kisshu's parents, and Pai and Taruto's parents.

As they reached a large metal door, they heard Kisshu scream, "I don't CARE if you're sorry! I can NEVER forgive you for what you've done! That was the only picture I had of Mom and Dad, but do you care? NO! There's nothing you can do or say that's going to stop me from killing you, you rotten piece of pond scum!"

Taruto sighed and typed a code into the keypad on the door, and it slid open. The group found Pai pinned to a wall with a bunch of what looked like daggers, and Kisshu still beating him up. It looked like Kisshu had gotten out his sais at some point, judging by the multiple slashes Pai had all over him, but now Kisshu was just using his fists. Yuki sighed when he ignored the fact that there were other people in the room, and said, "Kisshu, you need to calm down."

"Make me," Kisshu snarled back. "Do you even CARE that Pai burned my picture?"

"Of course, but that doesn't make killing Pai okay," Yuki said. "Besides, I have a surprise for you. I think you'll be happy."

"The only thing that would make me happy right now is having my parents back," Kisshu said.

"Funny you should mention that….." Yuki's husband Hayako said.

Kisshu whipped around, and looked shocked when he saw his parents. "Mom? Dad?" he whispered.

Anzu, his mother, smiled. "We're here, Kish," she said.

"We're really sorry we didn't get back sooner," Higashi, his father, added.

"What happened?" Kisshu asked.

"We tried to teleport away from the rockslide, but we somehow got trapped in another dimension," Higashi explained. "And we couldn't figure out how to get home. Actually, we'd probably still be there if Hideki-sama hadn't found out that our bodies were never found, and sent people out looking for us. The Council apparently wanted your talent, so they let everyone think we were dead. It didn't quite work out the way they wanted it to, since you got into the military before they could get their hands on you. Then earlier this month, Yumemi-sama let it slip that there was a possibility the two of us were still alive, and Hideki-sama sent out people to try to find us. I think he's still chewing out the Council members for hiding this from him. I told him about your promise not to go into politics, and he said he'd do everything in his power to ensure that you never were forced into politics. The last time I saw him, he was yelling at Koni-sama, so I'm guessing Koni-sama will never get his wish of seeing you on the Council. Hideki-sama also let me off the hook, so I decided to take up healing. I was originally trained for that- before stupid Koni-sama dragged me into being a member of the Council."

"The group Hideki-sama sent out found us a few days ago, so we decided we'd come as soon as possible," Anzu continued. "It looks like we got here just in time, too."

"Yeah…" Kisshu said quietly.

Anzu and Higashi both picked up on how Kisshu was feeling, and hugged him together. "We'll never leave you again, okay?" Anzu said softly.

"Promise?" Kisshu asked. He sounded like he was trying not to cry, and Anzu said, "We promise." Then in a softer voice she said, "It's okay to cry, Kish."

Those words were all it took. Kisshu buried his face in his mother's shoulder, and started crying.

Yuki smiled softly at the scene, and snapped her fingers. Pai disappeared, and then she ushered the others out of the room. "Let's give them some time," she said. "Hayako, go to Pai, and heal only the worst of his injuries. I don't think after his behavior that we need to heal him fully. That can be part of his punishment."

"Alright," Hayako said, and teleported out.

"Ichigo, are we still going with the truce plan?" Taruto asked.

"Yes, let's go back and get the Mew Aqua," Ichigo said. "I guess I should pack, too…."

"Do you still want to live with us, or do you want to see if Anzu and Higashi are okay with you living with Kisshu?" Yuki asked.

"I'd prefer to live with Kisshu; he and I bonded earlier this week, and I don't think I can be civil to Pai for a looooooong time," Ichigo said.

"I'll go talk to them; you two go finalize the truce," Yuki said. "Oh, and we can get you Cyniclon clothes, so I would suggest just bringing underthings and socks, as well as anything you want with you."

"Alright," Ichigo said. "Taruto, let's go."

Taruto nodded and teleported her to the Café. They found all the other Mews still there, and they looked up as Ichigo said, "We're speeding things up."

"What does that mean?" Ryou asked warily.

"We want to form a truce," Lettuce said. "Keiichiro, looks like it's time."

"Right," Keiichiro said. He went to the basement, and Ryou asked, "Why didn't I know anything about this?"

"We figured you'd try to sabotage any peace efforts," Ichigo said bluntly. "And by the way, I'm going back with the Cyniclons."

"What about your life here?" Ryou asked.

"You wrecked it," Ichigo said. "And my parents left to live somewhere else. Plus, Kisshu and I are bonded, so we won't be able to handle being separated."

Keiichiro came back before Ryou could respond, and said, "Here, I got the Mew Aqua. Where are Pai and Kisshu, by the way?"

"Kisshu's parents came back, so he's with them, and my guess is Pai's in the medical ward; Kisshu half-killed him," Ichigo said. "When we get things in order on Cyniclonia, I'll make him come back to visit you, Lettuce."

"Thanks," Lettuce said, smiling. "Good luck."

"Thank you," Ichigo said. "Will you let Moe and Miwa know? Their parents confiscated their cell phones and grounded them for two weeks last week after they found out about Aoyama. At least they didn't turn them in."

"Sure," Lettuce said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Ichigo said, hugging Lettuce. Lettuce hugged back, and the other Mews came over and hugged Ichigo too. "Taruto, do you have something you need to do?" Ichigo asked pointedly.

Taruto handed her the box of Mew Aqua, then went to Pudding and hugged her. "I'll come back as soon as I can," he told her.

"Thanks Taru-Taru," Pudding said. "Pudding will be waiting with candy!"

"Sounds good to me," Taruto said. He turned to Keiichiro and said, "Thank you for the Mew Aqua, we all appreciate it."

"Of course," Keiichiro said. "Please let the others know that we'd appreciate a call before you come, just so we know who it is."

"Okay," Taruto said. "Come on Ichigo, we should go."

"Okay," Ichigo said. Taruto took her shoulder, and they waved before he teleported them back to the ship.

Yuki was waiting when they teleported into the main room, and she asked, "How'd it go?"

"We got the Mew Aqua; I just need to go back to my place to pack," Ichigo said.

"I'll take you," Taruto said. He took Ichigo's shoulder and teleported to her room. When they landed, Ichigo dragged a suitcase out of her closet, and opened it. She put all her underwear and socks in the suitcase, along with her favorite pair of pajamas, and her favorite stuffed animal. Then she went to the bathroom, and grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, brush and comb, as well as some shampoo and conditioner. She took extras of the shampoo and toothpaste, and stuffed everything into a bag. Then she took all the feminine products in the house, and packed them too. She put all this in her suitcase, and then added some books and her diary, as well as a few pencils. Then she closed up the suitcase, and looked at Taruto. "I think that's everything," she said.

"Good, let's go," Taruto said. He took her shoulder again as she picked up the suitcase, and teleported to Kisshu's room.

They found Kisshu and his parents in there, and Kisshu was sleeping. Ichigo set her suitcase down in a corner, and came over as Taruto teleported out. Anzu and Higashi looked up, and Anzu said softly, "Kish wore himself out crying; we should let him rest."

"Okay," Ichigo said quietly. She settled down next to Anzu, and they went back to watching over Kisshu.

Ten minutes later, the ship started to move, and Higashi said, "Looks like we're on our way."

"Good," Anzu said happily. "Ichigo, we decided that it's best if you and Kish are living together with us, is that okay?"

"That's great," Ichigo said. "I really wanted to live with Kisshu- and I DEFINITELY don't want to live with Pai, not after today."

"I can't say I blame you," Higashi said. "But the Pai I remember would never have done something like that. I wonder what happened to him."

"He's been a mindless drone since I met him," Ichigo said. "I guess he changed, but I couldn't tell you why. I can't even count how many times I had Kisshu sleeping over at my place; Pai kicked him out for numerous pranks at least once a week. And Taruto was sleeping at my friend Pudding's place a lot too, since Pai kicked him out just as much as he did Kisshu."

"Sounds like Yuki and Hayako are going to have their work cut out for them," Higashi said.

They noticed Kisshu was stirring, and Ichigo asked softly, "Kisshu?"

Kisshu sleepily opened his eyes. "Hi Koneko-chan," he said, sitting up. "We're on our way home?"

"Yep, we left about fifteen minutes ago," Higashi said. "It'll be good to get home."

"Where are we living?" Kisshu asked. "I thought our old house was destroyed."

"Hideki-sama got some people to help us rebuild it," Anzu said. "So we'll be living there, at least until we can move to the surface."

"Okay," Kisshu said happily. "Do I get to share with Ichigo?"

"Yes, since we don't have a third bedroom," Higashi said. "Nothing beyond kissing, got that?"

"Got it," Kisshu said gloomily. "What should we do for the next four hours?"

"You could tell us what we've missed," Anzu suggested.

"I don't think you want to know what you missed," Kisshu said gloomily. "My life became hell after the rockslide- and the six months I spent in my room refusing to eat anything."

"I think you should tell us," Higashi said. "We can help you better if we know what you've been through."

"Okay," Kisshu said quietly. "Most of the really bad stuff started after I finally came out of my room, which was six months after the rockslide. Aunt Yuki and Uncle Hayako respected your wishes and enrolled me in the military academy, which was good timing, because Koni-sama chose the day after they accepted me to come ask if he could train me to be on the Council. I started the military academy, and things went downhill from there."

Kisshu paused, then said, "The teachers there realized after testing me that I had a lot of potential- more so than most of their students, all of whom were older than me. They started training me along with the other boys, since at the time there weren't any girls considered strong enough for the military. After six months, I was better than all the boys in my class, and the instructors as well. They moved me up three levels, and I started doing much harder training. The other students realized when I got moved up that the instructors were paying more attention to me than them, and apparently they decided that I needed to be gotten rid of. Kino was picked for the military academy too, and he gathered up a gang after I got moved up. Soon the gang included basically everyone in the school, and they never missed an opportunity to make me miserable. They teased me about everything they could think of, and repeatedly told me I'd be better off dead. They also kept reminding me that you two weren't around to protect me anymore, and told me that I should just quit. The only reason I didn't quit was that I wanted to protect people who were important to me. Even after the instructors called an assembly and told the other students that they had to stop harassing me, they didn't stop."

Kisshu paused again, and then continued, "Soon after that, Kino decided he was going to get rid of me once and for all, and attempted to sneak attack me. I snapped and beat him to within inches of his life, and if one of the instructors hadn't stopped me, he'd be dead. When I explained what had happened, they expelled Kino and told the other students that any repeats of the incident would be dealt with in a similar manner. I never got attacked again, but they didn't stop harassing me. A year later, I took the entrance exam for the military, and passed with the highest score in the history of the academy. After that, I started training with the older warriors, who weren't as mean to me. The kids who were in my graduating class would often try to sabotage my sparring matches, until the older warriors went to Hideki-sama and told him what was going on. He decided on something a bit unusual; he told me to fight Shiro. I think his reasoning was that if I could defeat Shiro, and prove that I really was the best, people would leave me alone."

Kisshu sighed, then said, "The entire Council and a bunch of others turned out to see that fight, and most of them didn't believe I'd win; Shiro had never been defeated. The referee called for the fight to start, and to make a long story short, I creamed Shiro in ten minutes. He spent two months in the hospital after that. I went overboard because he laughed when he saw me. He didn't think a skinny ten-year-old would be able to do any damage to him. Anyways, I shocked everyone, and I also took Shiro's title of the best warrior on Cyniclonia. After that, everyone started avoiding me- except for the girls my age, Pai, Taruto, Aunt Yuki, and Uncle Hayako. All the girls in my age group and some older became totally over-obsessed fan girls, and I basically developed a phobia of girls, since they'd ambush me and all of them were trying to get me to bond with them."

Kisshu paused again, and then continued, "Soon after I turned fourteen, the Council called me in and told me I had been chosen to take back Earth for our people. I was supposed to go to Earth, wipe out the humans, and find a way to revive Deep Blue. That plan went downhill after I met Ichigo, because she was the leader of my enemies- and I could tell I was supposed to bond with her. She didn't like me very much at first, and it was actually kind of nice, because she wasn't gushing over me like the girls back home do. I finally figured out that the reason she rejected me was that she didn't like being called a toy, not because she had someone else at the time. I wasn't used to interacting with girls, much less trying to get one to fall in love with me, so I went about it all wrong. Eventually the guy she was seeing cheated on her, and we got together a while later, after she got over him. Around that time was when I realized that Deep Blue was just using us, and after a while, I managed to convince the Mews, Pai, and Taruto that forming a truce and killing Deep Blue was the best way to go. I didn't expect Ichigo's school friends to murder Deep Blue's human host for calling Ichigo something I'd rather not repeat, but that was one less thing I had to deal with. We were also waiting for some way of getting around Ichigo's creator, who has a rather freaky vendetta against Cyniclons, so during the time we were waiting, Ichigo and I started dating. And then today I painted Pai's room pink, he blew his top, and we decided to speed things up. And the rest is history."

Anzu and Higashi were silent for a minute, and then they both hugged Kisshu. "We're really sorry you had to go through all that, sweetie," Anzu said as Kisshu hugged back. "You've got us and Ichigo now, though. And your dad isn't on the Council anymore, so we'll have more family time."

"I'm glad," Kisshu said softly. "I never stopped missing you."

Anzu smiled and asked, "Would you like to hear a funny story from when I was pregnant with you? Your dad doesn't know about this one."

Kisshu looked at her curiously. "Why doesn't Dad know?" he asked.

"That's a good question," Higashi said.

"Well, before you were born, our former leader died, and the Council had narrowed their choices for the next leader down to Hideki-sama and your dad," Anzu said. "When Koni-sama came to tell us that he was considering making your dad become leader, Higashi lost it. He told Koni-sama that there was no way in HELL he was going to become leader, because he had a family to take care of, and then he told Koni-sama that if he didn't want to die the worst death he could invent, he'd better get out of the house. Koni-sama got pretty nervous and teleported out. After that, your dad went back to our room and started ranting to me about 'meddling Council morons', and I finally told him I was taking a walk while he cooled off. He told me to be careful, and I left. Instead of taking a walk, however, I went straight to the Council room, and knocked out both the guards when they refused to let me in. I was just as ticked off as Higashi was about Koni-sama's decision, so I barged right into the Council room, and when they asked what I was doing in the middle of the meeting, I went straight up to Koni-sama and kicked him in the balls."

Higashi, Kisshu, and Ichigo started laughing as Anzu continued, "I told them that if they tried to force Higashi into being leader, Koni-sama wouldn't be the only one rolling around on the ground in pain. And that's why they chose Hideki-sama to be the leader."

"That's great, Mom!" Kisshu said. "Why didn't you tell Dad?"

"He'd be worried, so I just told him when he asked how my walk was that I had an excellent time," Anzu replied.

"That's priceless," Higashi gasped, still laughing.

Anzu giggled and said, "It was fun. Too bad Hideki-sama wasn't there….."

"Let's tell him when we get there," Kisshu snickered.

Suddenly the ship's intercom came on, and Hayako's voice said, _"We're landing soon, please stay seated."_

"That was fast," Kisshu commented.

"Well, it's good," Higashi said. "We were told that we have to bring you two to the Council."

"Oh joy," Kisshu said. "I'm developing a hatred of them."

"You'll survive," Ichigo said softly, smoothing Kisshu's hair back.

"Yeah, but will they?" Kisshu asked.

"That doesn't matter; all that matters is that we survive," Higashi said.

Kisshu smiled. The ship got a bit bumpy, and then two minutes later, they landed. Soon after, Yuki teleported in, and said, "You four have been summoned by the Council. We'll be taking Pai and Taruto home; come let us know how it went."

"Okay," Anzu said. She got up, and Higashi, Ichigo, and Kisshu did the same. Then Kisshu took Ichigo's hand, and teleported to the Council room, followed by his parents.

They landed in front of the doors, and the two guards looked a bit nervous; Kisshu was obviously in a very bad mood. "Uh…. you're expected," one of them said, and he and his partner opened the doors. Kisshu let go of Ichigo's hand and stormed in, followed at a safe distance by Ichigo, Anzu, and Higashi. As the doors closed behind them, Kisshu shouted, "You lot have MAJOR explaining to do!"

The Council members looked affronted; Hideki-sama, who was standing off to the side, just sighed. "I knew that was coming," he said. "Kisshu, I only have one request of you if you're planning on beating up the Council."

"What is it?" Kisshu asked as the Council members looked alarmed.

"No killing, please," Hideki-sama said.

"Not even Koni-sama?" Kisshu asked.

"Not even Koni," Hideki-sama sighed. "That's my job anyways."

"Oh, fine, but he's going to get horns for life," Kisshu said, and snapped his fingers. Koni-sama suddenly had horns poking out of his white hair, and he asked, "Hideki-sama, aren't you going to do anything about this?"

"No," Hideki-sama said calmly. "You really went too far." He joined Kisshu and the others as he said, "Kisshu, have at it."

"With pleasure," Kisshu snarled, and disappeared. He reappeared behind Koni-sama, and punched him in the gut, knocked him out, and disappeared before the other members of the Council could move.

Ichigo watched with interest as Kisshu beat up everyone on the Council until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Hideki-sama looking at her, and he asked, "So why did you come with Kisshu?"

"We're bonded," Ichigo said. "And my parents abandoned me, so I came with Kisshu. The original plan was for Yuki and Hayako to adopt me, but I'm glad Aunt Anzu and Uncle Higashi are back, because I don't think I could live with Pai after today."

"What happened?" Hideki-sama asked.

"Kisshu painted his room pink and in retaliation, he burned the only picture Kisshu had of Aunt Anzu and Uncle Higashi," Ichigo said.

Before Hideki-sama could reply, Kisshu came over and said, "That's done. Can we go home now?"

"Alright," Hideki-sama said. "Head on home, and I'll contact you as needed about the truce."

"Thanks," Kisshu said. He, Ichigo, and his parents bowed, and then Kisshu teleported Ichigo to what looked like a living room. Higashi and Anzu teleported in soon after, and Anzu said, "Well, welcome home."

"Thanks Mom," Kisshu said happily, and hugged her.

**I don't really want to continue this, as I've got too many stories started already. I just thought this would be interesting to do. Please review!**


End file.
